


Cl'set

by Dravni



Series: Let's Write Sherlock:  Challenge 15 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Implied Masochism, Implied Sadism, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to find a bad man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cl'set

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Let's Write Sherlock.
> 
> Challenge 15.
> 
> Bingo card 1.

_** Cl'set- The premier introduction site for the closeted gay male. Try us for the first week for free and believe. ** _

 

Mycroft pondered the ad. It was very difficult meeting other men, and quite frankly, he would prefer someone that could maintain a certain level of discretion. The monthly credit charge was large enough that most would not afford. So he set up a profile that blurred his face in the photo, and started to peruse the ads from members who still had accounts after the introductory period. For the most part the profiles he read were average and quite dull. That is, until he saw one that had great promise.

 

 **My name is J. I am a 34 year old male who is in search of a man that is not boring. If you don't think this is you, well, you are wrong. I am an entrepreneur who has vast holdings all over the globe. If you still think you're not boring, email me. If you are dull and fail to excite me, I will hurt you. How can I say this, you wonder? Well, I own Cl'set and can say whatever I want. Nobody will trace this**.

 

Mycroft sent and email with a burner phone number in it. It rang.

 

_Hi, M. This is J. You can call me James._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dravni. I don't post often.
> 
> Follow me or don't.
> 
> Whatever.


End file.
